disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finnick
Finnick is a character from the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. He is a fennec fox and Nick Wilde's scam partner. Background Finnick is the partner and best friend of successful con artist, Nick Wilde, being a cunning con artist, himself. Together, the two regularly roam about the city of Zootopia during the day, hustling citizens as a means to make a quick buck. Though they are polar opposites, the two get along well when working a scheme, and have shown to be met with considerable success in their operations. Despite his size, Finnick has an extremely deep, gravely voice, which forces him to remain silent when roaming about the city, as his appearance plays a key role in his scams. Being a fennec fox, Finnick is much smaller than Nick, and most animals in the city, to the point where he is often identified as a toddler, rather than his actual age. This is a point of contention for Finnick, who shows deep displeasure in this common misconception. Nevertheless, he can be talked into embracing his appearance for the sake of money, which appears to be one of the few things that can suppress his temper for a certain amount of time, though he'll immediately explode, emotionally, once the coast is clear. Finnick and Nick's most well known act is that of a father and son, with Finnick disguising himself as the latter, usually coupled with an elephant costume and pacifier. He has also used his toddler-like appearance for other means throughout his life, such as cutting school by convincing the teacher that he was his own baby brother.Zootopia: The Essential Guide, pages 28-29 Finnick also owns a rather shabby van, which appears to double as his and Nick's mode of transportation during their operations, as well as his home. Though a seemingly experienced driver, there have have been instances where he's been pulled over for underage driving. Though not explored in the film, Finnick has a history of criminal activity; he managed to continuously evade arrest over the years by using his childlike appearance to disguise himself with a look of innocence. His massive ears have also been used to listen out for the sirens of nearby police cars, providing him with time to flee a scene before their arrival. Personality While Nick is calm and collected, Finnick is short-tempered and loud, often resulting to acts of violence whenever annoyed. He presents himself as self-assured and no-nonsense, completely ignoring his diminutive size in favor of striking fear into those around him with verbal, and even physical threats. Though he detests the misconception that he is a toddler, Finnick has enough self control to maintain his boiling temper for the greater good: money, in his case. As such, he can be just as cunning and manipulative as Wilde, especially when waddling around like a toddler, to render others putty in his hands. Despite this, he doesn't seem to think much of the cons he participates in; contrast to Nick's consistently prideful grin, Finnick's expressions throughout the operation process—the initial act aside—was rather lax, stoic, and almost uncaring. Furthermore, when one of their schemes was cut off due to Nick's near-arrest at the hands of Judy, Finnick had no complaints and completely ignored the loss of business for the day. When paired with Nick, the two share an interesting, symbiotic relationship, of sorts, as the two are generally shown to associate with one another for a common goal, being to earn money. Throughout their business hours, they work and collaborate well with one another. When they aren't working, they share a relationship similar to that of two lifelong friends, or brothers, as they playfully tease one another, and use their misfortunes or minor shortcomings as a means to crack jokes, though never show any real resentment in the midst. Finnick, particularly, enjoys watching Nick's ego deflate, and was quick to commend Judy on her ability to hustle a professional con man into assisting her in a case. When they do show any form of companionship towards one another, it's done in a way unique to their relationship, such as when Nick used wisecracks to bid farewell to the fennec fox, and Finnick responding with a dose of violent sass, again acting along the lines of modern, lifelong friends. Finnick also appears to care little for authority. He paid no real mind to Judy as an officer, instead going about his business unfazed in her presence, despite the fact that he, too, was involved in the con that put Nick on her radar. He apparently finds the very idea of being an officer to be humiliating. He may also have a soft spot for Judy. Near the climax of the film, when visited at his van, Finnick was initially hostile upon answering, only to immediately soften at the sight of Judy, and subsequently showing her the slightest bit of compassion by answering her pleas and directing her to Nick, who she had developed a friendship with, since their last encounter. This is Finnick's only known act of kindness. Role in the film On an average day, Finnick and Nick were out and about to carry out a money-making hustle. Nick was unknowingly spotted by Officer Judy Hopps who, believing Nick to be plotting, follows the fox to Jumbeaux's Café where she finds the café's owner, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., refusing to serve Nick. Judy believes this to be due to Nick violating a law and prepares to confront him with her fox repellent, only to pause when she spots Finnick, who Nick claims to be his son. Finnick spots Judy and the two exchange gazes, but the fennec fox ignores her beyond that in favor of the matter at hand. Nick explains that his son would like a Jumbo-pop, but Jerry refuses to serve a fox and advises that both he and Finnick get ice cream from a parlor for foxes instead. He's told that Finnick loves all things elephants, hopes to become one once he grows up, and that buying a Jumbo-pop would be a way to lovingly encourage said dream. Judy is notably touched by this story, though Jerry is unfazed, causing Finnick to throw a mild tantrum. Out of sympathy, Judy confronts Jerry, threatening to close his establishment due to health code violations should he refuse to serve Nick and Finnick. Jerry begrudgingly complies, but Nick seems to have left his wallet home, apologizing to Finnick for ruining his birthday before leaving. Finnick sadly reaches for the ice pop and Judy, again feeling sympathy, pays for it herself. Outside of the café, Nick thanks Judy for the help and the latter encourages Finnick on his "dream" to become an elephant, giving him a ZPD sticker on his elephant suit as a gift. Nick and Finnick then depart the scene leaving Judy to her duties as a meter maid. During her shift, she spots Finnick exiting from a van and excitedly rushes to greet him, only to pause when she spots him holding a jar steadily as Nick fills it with the juices of the melted Jumbo-pop. The two then return to the van, but instead of Nick, "the parent", driving, it's Finnick who's at the wheel, furthering Judy's suspicion. She follows the two to Tundratown, where Finnick is inserting his elephant suit footprints into the snow, while Nick fills those prints with the Jumbo juices. Back in Savanna Central, it is revealed that Nick and Finnick were creating "Pawpsicles" to sell to lemmings, while Finnick collects their discarded sticks, which are later sold as lumber to construction mice, finally proving their entire situation was a scam. Once Finnick is paid his share, he discards his elephant costume and pacifier, entering his van in swift silence. He then reveals his true appearance and voice as he and Nick bid farewell until the next day, subsequently driving off while blasting rap music and unknowingly leaving Nick to face an upset Judy. The next day, Finnick and Nick reunite for another "father and son" scam; Finnick falls asleep in his false stroller while traveling, which Nick covers to prevent anyone from noticing the former's adult-sized snoring. During his nap, Judy Hopps returns and requests information from Nick for a case. As the two exchange banter, Finnick awakens and eavesdrop on their conversation. Judy, needing Nick to help her solve the case, hustles the latter into confessing his crime of felony tax evasion, forcing him to either help or face five years of jail time. The fact that Judy successfully hustled Nick was enough to have Finnick finally voice his opinions, laughing at Nick's humiliation and commending Judy on her actions. Finnick then declares Nick a cop, and gives him the ZPD sticker as a sign of that, leaving the scene in laughter. Over time, Nick and Judy form a meaningful relationship. However, a series of unfortunate events at Judy's hands accidentally leads to the destruction of their friendship, and the destruction of peace within the city. Nick abandons Judy as a result of this, and the latter returns to her hometown. During this time, Finnick and Nick cross paths once again. Meanwhile, when an epiphany hits Judy that could lead to the restoration of Zootopia, she rushes back to the city and searches for Finnick. When she finds his van, Finnick answers abruptly, prepared to attack his unwanted visitor with a bat, but he pulls himself back upon seeing that it was Judy, who pleads for compassion and help in finding Nick, to which Finnick complies to. Though Finnick is not seen again for the remainder of the film, Nick and Judy allude to him during the climax, referencing the "toot-toot" noise of his elephant costume's trunk. During the epilogue, Nick, now an official cop, can be seen eating a Pawpsicle during his shift, implying that he and Finnick (whether for profit or not) continue to work together to make them. Video games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 A townsperson of Finnick (in his elephant costume) appears in the game, which can be unlocked in the Toy Store. When playing as Nick Wilde, Finnick can be summoned to assist the player in battle for a period of time, using a Jumbo-pop as a weapon. The Finnick townsperson also plays a role in the Toy Box story ''Nick Wilde: Undecover Cop, where he acts as an informative for Nick and Judy's case. Gallery Trivia *Finnick's name is a play on his species' name. *The casting of Tommy Lister was intended to juxtapose Finnick's character design. *In some books and merchandising, Finnick's eyes are incorrectly colored blue or gray. *In earlier drafts of the story, Finnick and Nick worked at a fast food restaurant in Little Rodentia called Chez Cheese.The Art of Zootopia, page 85 *According to co-director Byron Howard, Finnick is older than Nick.Byron Howard on Finnick's age via Twitter *An elephant was not the only disguise choice for Finnick throughout production. Other roles included a popsicle and a nurse.The Art of Zootopia, page 83 *In early stages of development, both Finnick and Nick were friends with Clawhauser, and a conspiracy-obsessed badger.Zootopia Visual Development blogpost Though Clawhauser and the badger remained in the story, Finnick is the only member of the original group to still have association with Nick in the final film. *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Finnick was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. *On occasion, he can ironically succumb to his own stereotype, as he was seen falling asleep in his stroller at one point of the film. References Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Neutral Characters